Dobrze wychowany Pate
right|200px Dobrze wychowany Pate – postać z gry Dark Souls II. Opis Pate jest poszukiwaczem skarbów, który, jak wskazuje jego przydomek, znany jest ze swojej łagodnej i przyjaznej postawy wobec innych. Pate'a można napotkać w wielu miejscach w Drangleic i często pomaga graczowi na różne sposoby np. pozwalając wezwać siebie jako upiora do walki z bossem lub wskazując mu drogę do różnych skarbów. Nie uprzedza jednak gracza, mówiąc mu, że musi pokonać kilka pułapek aby się dostać do skarbu. Choć na pierwszy rzut oka Pate wygląda na osobę godną zaufania, później okazuje się, że poszukiwacz skarbów ma też swoją złowrogą stronę. Jego były partner, Creighton Wędrowiec, twierdzi, że Pate jest chciwym oszustem, a także świetnym manipulatorem, który wykorzystuje swoje urocze zachowanie, w celu oszukania innych ludzi. Sugeruje się również, że Pate, podobnie jak Creighton, jest kolejnym psychopatą, który morduje innych ludzi, aby zdobyć ich łupy dla siebie. Nie wiadomo jednak dlaczego zgodził się pomóc Nosicielowi Klątwy za każdym razem, gdy się spotykają. Można by jednak zasugerować, że Pate działa w ten sposób, aby zdobyć jego zaufanie, tak aby bohater mógł stanąć ostatecznie po jego stronie podczas walki z Creightonem. Rola w grze Pate'a po raz pierwszy spotyka się w Knieji Upadłych Olbrzymów. Po krótkiej rozmowie, ujawnia graczowi, że przybył do Drangleic w poszukiwaniu skarbów i ostrzega go przed grupą bandytów, którzy żerują w okolicy na podróżnych. Wyczerpanie z nim dialogu, po eksploracji pobliskiego obszaru spowoduje, że nagrodzi gracza białym steatytowym rysikiem. Pate'a można przywołać jako upiora, aby nam pomógł w walce z Ostatnim Olbrzymem. Jego znak przywołania znajduje się tuż przed mgłą prowadzącą do bossa. Po uwolnieniu z celi Creightona, w Zagajniku Myśliwych, okazuje się, że Pate ma również swoją bardziej złowieszczą stronę. Seryjny zabójca twierdzi, że poszukiwacz skarbów zawsze ucieka i kradnie skarb dla siebie, mimo tego, że Pate twierdzi, iż jest odwrotnie. Twierdzi również, że jego partner wpadł w pułapkę, która później okazała się sama zaprojektowana przez Creightona, aby powstrzymać Pate'a. W niefortunnym zbiegu wydarzeń Creighton sam się więzi, a potem zostaje uwolniony przez gracza. Seryjny zabójca poprzysięga zemstę na poszukiwaczu skarbów. Pate pojawia się później w Strażnicy Żniw. Znajduje się w pomieszczeniu pełnym doniczek z trucizną. Jeśli jego upiór został wezwany do walki z Ostatnim Olbrzymem i przeżył, to Pate odda graczowi swój zestaw, a także swoją włócznię, tarczę i pierścień. Potem powie graczowi o następnym skarbie znajdującym się za kolejnymi pułapkami. Po jego zdobyciu ostrzega gracza, aby nie ufał Creightonowi. Jeżeli zdobędzie się skarb przed rozmową z Patem, to po wyczerpaniu dialogu przeniesie się do Trassowej Zatoki Tseldora. Po dotarciu tam zetrze się w końcu z Creightonem i gracz musi wybrać komu pomóc. Zestaw Creightona i klucz do Tseldorskiej Kryjówki można zdobyć niezależnie od tego kto zwycięży. Jeśli gracz nie pomoże nikomu, to osoba która przeżyła, nie da graczowi klucza i stanie się nie do zdobycia. Historia Niewiele wiemy o przeszłości Pate'a. Wiadomo, że w pewnym momencie spotkał seryjnego mordercę, Creightona z Mirry i postanowił połączyć z nim siły podczas podróży po Drangleic. Jednak Pate i Creighton mieli ze sobą spór o jakiś skarb, co ostatecznie zakończyło się próbą pozabijania się nawzajem. W końcu Pate'owi udało się uwięzić Creightona w jednej z cel, w Zagajniku Myśliwych (chociaż później okazało się, że sama cela miała być pierwotnie pułapką wymyśloną przez Creightona, aby uwięzić Pate'a). Ciekawostki * Pate wydaje się być duchowym następcą Patchesa z pierwszej części Dark Souls. * Peter Serafinowicz, który podkłada głosu Pate'owi, to znany brytyjski aktor i komik znany z roli Dartha Maula ze Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Oprócz tego, pojawił się też w Shaun of the Dead, South Park, Guardians of the Galaxy oraz w grze Lego City Undercover. Galeria Plik:Pate 2.png|Pate w Kniei Upadłych Olbrzymów Plik:Pate 3.png|Twarz Pate'a Plik:Pate 4.png|Pate jako upiór Plik:Pate 5.jpg|Pate walczący z Creightonem Plik:Pate 6.png en:Mild-Mannered Pate Kategoria:Postacie w Dark Souls II Kategoria:Upiory w Dark Souls II